


the guy to the left

by owlsshadows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mistaken Identity, Terushima is the resident disaster bi, Texting, and Yamaguchi..., him too. quite the disaster, well.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlsshadows/pseuds/owlsshadows
Summary: Terushima Yuuji thinks he hit the jackpot when he got the phone number of Karasuno's manager. Turns out, he really did hit the jackpot, even though the number does not quite belong to Shimizu Kiyoko...





	the guy to the left

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the birthday of the amazing and lovely [Liza](http://ridzakun.tumblr.com/)! I wish you all the happiness, you sweet little puffin, you are a wonder and a genius. I'm so proud to say that you're my friend~

It is a lazy Sunday afternoon and Yamaguchi lays outside on the porch of his house like a content cat, basking in the sunshine with the baby kitten he adopted a few days back, when his phone starts buzzing. It is unusual, for the only person he expects to message him on a weekend is Tsukishima, and Tsukishima has just written a few minutes ago that his brother dragged him mountain hiking and he is losing reception.  
_Maybe he found some solution. If it’s Tsukki, it’s highly plausible. He would do anything to be able to rant while hiking._  
Rolling on his stomach, Yamaguchi reaches for his phone, unlocking the screen. He has several messages, all from an unknown sender. At first instinct, he is about to discard the whole thing – it could either be spam, or that creepy upperclassman from the art club who has seen him doodling the other day and since then has been pestering him. Still, curiosity is a big goddess, and his fingers tap on the message notification icon.

[+811222122221]: Hello, Glasses-chan~  
[+811222122221]: How are you~  
[+811222122221]: You must be wondering who I am~

Yamaguchi sits up so sudden it spooks the kitten who has been sleeping by his side. For a split second, his attention is entirely on the fluffy little package, rubbing circles around the tiny sleepy face as the kitten yawns and falls back to sleep. Just then, Yamaguchi turns back to his phone.

[Me]: … I think you have the wrong number.

He types, and he is about to close the conversation but the one on the other end is fast to reply.

[+811222122221]: Impossible, I got this number from a kid from Karasuno!  
[Me]: Still, you have the wrong number.  
[+811222122221]: Are you playing shy?

Yamaguchi pulls a leg under him, letting out a long sigh. He is not necessarily in the mood for correcting unknown strangers about his person, but if this guy is looking for someone in Karasuno, he may just get this guy’s name. He would rather notify this “Glasses-chan” about their possible stalker than to ignore it.

[Me]: Look, I don’t know who you are  
[+811222122221]: I’m Terushima~  
[+811222122221]: But you can call me Yuuji~  
[+811222122221]: Captain of Johzenji’s volleyball team! (•́⌄•́๑)૭✧  
[Me]: And who do you think you’re speaking with?  
[+811222122221]: Aren’t you Karasuno’s manager?  
[+811222122221]: The girl on this pic?  
  
[+811222122221]: Come on, you don’t have to be shy~

Blood freezes in Yamaguchi’s veins for the second his eyes settle on the picture they took with the volleyball team. He has no idea how Terushima Yuuji, captain of Johzenji’s volleyball team got his hands on it – but then again, how did he get his hands on Yamaguchi’s phone number?

[Me]: Sorry, I’m not a girl. Actually, I’m that guy to the left, standing beside Kiyoko-san.  
[Me]: And I would appreciate if you didn’t pester our manager.

There is a long pause in the conversation, but Yamaguchi doesn’t close the app. He sees that his message has been read, and he wants some kind of reaction. He wants to make sure that his request is well received, and that Terushima Yuuji, captain of Johzenji’s volleyball team will promise him that he will not bother Kiyoko-san.  
Yamaguchi knows, he is not the most persuasive of people. But for once, maybe thanks to the distance the phone provides from the other person, he feels the determination to get his will through.

[Me]: So? What you say?

He asks after a while, though according to the clock built in his phone it has not even been a minute yet. The three dots showing that his counterpart started writing make him a little queasy, breath hitching in his throat waiting for the reply.

[+811222122221]: (•̀o•́)  
[+811222122221]: You’re cute.  
[Me]: Pardon me?  
[+811222122221]: You didn’t play in the game against us, did you? I don’t remember seeing you play.

Yamaguchi, taken aback by the nonchalance of which the captain of Johzenji changed topics, replies.

[Me]: I’m a pinch server  
[+811222122221]: Oh.  
[Me]: Oh?  
[+811222122221]: There was no pinch, was there? In the game against us… (•́_•̀)  
[Me]: No, I didn’t mean it that way!  
[Me]: Johzenji played really well  
[Me]: Your team is really unpredictable and fun!  
[+811222122221]: Are we? (•́꒳•́)  
[Me]: So it was really not that there was no pinch  
[Me]: I just lack compared to the others…  
[+811222122221]: Now now  
[+811222122221]: Don’t be so negative, Pinchy-chan  
[+811222122221]: I’m sure you will have your time to shine~  
[Me]: Thanks

Yamaguchi ponders over sending a smiley; his kitten purring in its sleep as he scratches its back is certainly prompting him to do so. Yet, he hesitates, and his chance is gone because Terushima writes again.

[+811222122221]: So, tell me, Pinchy-chan, do you have plans for tomorrow?  
[Me]: It’s a Monday  
[+811222122221]: So?  
[Me]: I will go to school, and after school, practice.  
[+811222122221]: Same here~ (•́⌄•́๑)૭✧

For a short while, neither of them writes. Yamaguchi is content of the subject change, establishing Terushima Yuuji, captain of Johzenji’s volleyball team as a person of fleeting thoughts whose focus never stays on the same subject for long.  
_Kiyoko-san may have evaded this bullet._  
The metaphorical pistol, however, is still in game – and Yamaguchi is reminded of it when he receives the next message.

[+811222122221]: Do you want to meet up afterwards?  
[Me]: I  
[Me]: What?  
[+811222122221]: How long is your practice usually?  
[+811222122221]: Karasuno is not that far from Johzenji  
[+811222122221]: I could come and pick you up  
[Me]: If this is some covert mission to get closer to Kiyoko-san, stop it.  
[+811222122221]: Kiyoko-san?  
[+811222122221]: Oh no  
[+811222122221]: No.  
[+811222122221]: I want to meet up with you.  
[+811222122221]: It’s nothing suspicious.  
[+811222122221]: You’re cute.  
[+811222122221]: So…  
[+811222122221]: Uh…  
[+811222122221]: Now I feel awkward

Yamaguchi doubts that the one on the other end of the conversation can really feel as awkward as him, but waits, albeit impatiently, not even blinking as he stares at the screen.

[+811222122221]: Let me start over  
[+811222122221]: Please~?  
[+811222122221]: So…  
[+811222122221]: I may have the wrong number  
[+811222122221]: But you’re cute  
[+811222122221]: And I’m interested in you, Pinchy-chan  
[+811222122221]: What’s your name?  
[Me]: If I tell you  
[Me]: Will you promise me not to bother Kiyoko-san?  
[+811222122221]: I’ve been trying to ask you out on a date for the last few minutes  
[+811222122221]: Should I get more desperate, or is this enough proof that I don’t want anything from your manager anymore?

Yamaguchi lifts his hand from the sleeping kitten to his face and scratches his nose. It is a sign of anxiety, also a sign of excitement, and honestly, he himself is confused about which one he feels at the moment.  
Undoubtedly, being asked out on a date is flattering. It is a first, in fact.  
The kitten opens its eyes, yawning heartily as it flexes its tine paws. Soon, Yamaguchi should settle for a name for it.  
There are so many things he is indecisive about – what subjects he wants to take in second year, what career he would like to go to, what name should he get for his kitten.  
It is not like him to make up his mind easily.  
Yet, his fingers find the keys on the screen.

[Me]: Yamaguchi  
[Me]: My name is Yamaguchi Tadashi  
[+811222122221]: Would you meet me tomorrow after school, Yamaguchi Tadashi?  
[Me]: Tomorrow may be a bit hard  
[Me]: We have a text on English coming up  
[Me]: I have to study after practice

Silence, a different kind from the one audible – the kind where is no sign of the other party writing – settles between them.  
Yamaguchi looks up to the sky for a second, inspecting the clouds as if he could read his future from them, then casts his eyes back on the screen.  
Terushima Yuuji. That loud boy with the undercut. He left an impression on Yamaguchi, not the most favorable, but a lasting impression nonetheless.  
And impressions can mold, build from one encounter to the other.

[Me]: What about Tuesday?  
[Yuuji]: I would love that.

**Author's Note:**

> The thing is, once you save a number under a name, you will see the name you saved it under instead of the number~ (I was trying to be smooth there but may have been a little vague so wanted to clarify that last line)


End file.
